Blind Earth Betrothed to Scarred Fire
by MidnightFire14
Summary: An Earth princess taken to the Fire Nation...Watch as she grows...Will be she remain gentle and kind, or turn into another Princess Azula?
1. The Beginning

Rocks fell from the sky onto the street. "Sorry!" a voice called to the people of the Earth Kingdom. A little girl in green Earth robes looked at the rocks from her balcony. Her long black hair was in two long braids that blew in the wind. Her seemingly red eyes shone brightly in contrast to her pale skin. Her grandfather, King Bumi, laughed, or snorted, next to her. "That was wonderful," he said. "No it wasn't. The rock went into the city. I could've hurt someone," the girl said. She looked at her grandfather. He smiled at her. "But think of how amazing it is that you got it that far!" he said. "Amber you will be a great Earthbender yet. Maybe as good as me." She smiled. "I want to show my skills to Mother and Father," she said. She ran off of the balcony and through the castle. Guards stood outside of her parents' room. "Let me in," she ordered. "I'm sorry Princess. But we cannot. We were ordered to stand guard," one of the guards said. "Stand guard for what?" she asked. "Your parents are discussing your future with..." one of them said. "With? With who?!" she asked. The guards looked at each other. "With the Fire Lord," one of them finally said. "Why would they have to talk to him about my future?" she asked. They stayed silent. She heard a boom inside of the room and smoke came up from under the door. "My parents need you!" she said. They ran inside, soon screaming in pain. Amber ran into the smoke, covering her mouth with the sleeve of her robe. "Mother! Father!" she yelled, her voice slightly muffled. The smoke stung her eyes. She saw the bed was on fire. She held her hands out to the side and then brought them together, making two pieces of the rock walls come together, destroying the bed in between them but also putting out the fire. Amber searched around looking for her parents. Suddenly men, dressed in Fire Nation armor, came in and filled the room with smoke. She passed out from lack of oxygen, the last thing she saw was her parents lying with each other.

**[From here on, it'll be in Amber's point of view]**


	2. The Encounter

I woke up in a strange room. I was in a bed with a red comforter. I sat up and looked around. _'Where am I?'_ I thought. I got up and walked to the door, on my guard. I opened the door and looked around. The hallway was clear of any people. It was lit by torches. I started walking through the halls. I heard voices coming from one of the doors. I pressed my ear against it. "You kidnapped an Earth Kingdom princess," a woman's voice said. "What do you plan to do?" "Her parents had agreed on the plans we had," a man's voice said. "It was not kidnapping." "You killed her parents after the agreement." the woman said. "Now what do you plan to do with her?" "She's going to marry the prince of this Nation." the man said. I backed away from the door and ran. I got outside and ran, tears running down my face. I collided into a boy, knocking us both down. "Hey watch where you're going!" he said. He looked at me, his face changing from anger to concern. "Hey are you okay?" he asked. "Get away from me!" I shouted, getting up and running. "Wait!" he called after me. I kept running, passing plenty of people. "Hey!" a man shouted, catching me by my arms. It was a Fire Nation guard. "Let go of me!" I yelled. He picked me up. I struggled. "Let go!" I screamed. The ground started shaking. "What the heck?!" the guard shouted. The ground cracked beneath his feet. While he tried to keep his balance, he let go of me. I ran away from here. "Get back here!" he yelled. I could feel the ground crack with each step I took. I tripped, the ground cracking and sinking as my body hit it. I pulled my knees to my chest and cried. "There you are." the guard said. He walked toward me. "Get away from her!" a voice said. It was the boy I had run into. The guard bowed and walked away. The boy came up to me. "Are you okay?" he asked, holding his hand out to me. I took his hand. He pulled me up. He wiped my tears with his hand. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Zuko," he said. "And you?" "Amber," I said. "You're the Earth princess?" he asked. "Yeah. I am. And I want to go home. I don't want to be in the Fire Nation," I said. "I don't want to marry the prince. He's probably a hot-headed jerk anyway." "Thanks," he said. I looked at him. "You?" I asked. He nodded. He was about two years older than me. He had gold eyes that seemed to be looking deep into mine. "Maybe you can get to know me before you pass judgment," he said. "And I promise...I'll make your stay here the best I can."


	3. The Fight

[A few years later]

There was a knock on my door. "Come in!" I said, brushing my long black hair. Zuko walked in. "Hey," he said. "Oh hey," I said. I put down my brush. I turned to him. "How are you?" he asked. "Pretty good. Azula wants to spar me," I said. I slid off the Fire Nation robe I wore. Under it, I was wearing a short green skirt with yellow leggings underneath and a green tank top with the Earth Kingdom symbol on it. "It's in honor of Omashu. The kingdom I was forced out of," I said. "You'll go back," Zuko said. "In that...amazing outfit." I smiled. "Thanks," I said. I kissed his cheek. "So you'll be there right? We're sparring in front of an audience." "Yeah. I wouldn't miss it," he said. "You, kicking her butt." "Of course," I said. He grabbed my hand. We walked out. "Are you nervous?" he asked. "Nope. I know I'm better than her," I said. "I mean, she's tried to fight me before. Even tried three-on-one with Mai and Ty Lee. But she's never won." We got to the door to where the fight was taking place. "Good luck," he said. "I don't need it," I said. He smiled. He kissed me. He let go of my hand and walked into the room. I took a deep breath. _'I can do this. I've always been a better fighter than Azula,' _I thought. I entered the room, the audience cheering and Azula already on stage. I walked on the stage. "Ready to get your butt kicked?" she asked. "You know as well as I do, that you're going to lose," I said. Azula ran for me. I brought up my hands, bringing up a wall of rock. I pushed my hands forward, making the wall going toward her. She jumped over the wall. I hit my heel on the ground, bringing up two rocks next to me. I threw them with full force at her. She tried to protect herself by putting her arms in front of her face. The rocks broke against her arms. She landed short of me, landing in a kneeling position. I held out my hands and clenched them into fists. Rock wrapped around Azula's wrists and ankles. She struggled to move. "Give it up Azula. You can't beat me," I said. She looked up at me. "I can. And I will," she said. She pulled her arms with all her strength. I heard a popping noise and Azula froze. "Congratulations. You popped your shoulders out of place," I said. "I can't imagine that it feels that great either." I took my stance, my left hand in a fist at my chest and my right hand outstretched. I brought my right hand down, releasing Azula, and punching my left fist forward, sending a column of rock into her chest, pushing her off the stage. The audience cheered and I could see a few older men upset, due to lost bets. Zuko caught my eye, the pride and amusement in his eyes complimenting his smirk. I raised my hands and took a bow before walking off the stage. "That was a wonderful fight," Zuko's uncle, Iroh, said, greeting me outside of the doors and handing me a towel. I took it and wiped the sweat off of my forehead. "Thanks. It's easier when my opponent underestimates me," I said. "I just wish my grandfather could see me fight." "I'm sure he'd be proud. You've become quite the Earthbender," he said. "You could probably fight him for your title and earn it." I smiled. "That's quite the compliment. But I'm nowhere near as great as my grandfather. He's a master. I'm a student," I said. "At least…for now." Iroh laughed. "Only twelve and so full of confidence," he said. "It's not confidence," a voice said. Zuko walked up to us, wrapping his arms around me. "It's the truth." He kissed my cheek and then rested his chin on my shoulder. "It's only because of you that I'm so great," I said, smiling. Iroh smiled at us. "What?" I asked, looking at the old-ish man. "Oh nothing," he said. "C'mon Uncle. What is it?" Zuko asked. "I don't think I've ever seen two children, betrothed since the age of five, so happy with their arrangement," he said. "It's a rare sight to see. And it couldn't have happened to more wonderful people." Zuko's arms got tighter around me.


	4. The Incident

I stood at my balcony, looking over the land. "You really think you beat me?" a voice said. I turned around to face the Fire Nation princess. "Azula, I know I beat you," I said. "Everyone in the nation knows I beat you." "Then fight me again," Azula said. "Right here. Right now." "You're in my element Azula," I said, boulders rising behind me. "Leave. And I won't embarrass you." Azula clenched her fists. I turned back out to the scenery. I heard hurried footsteps, coming towards me. I looked behind me, only to see Azula jumping and punching out her fist. As my hands went forward, throwing rocks at her, fire went towards me. The rocks sent her flying back and the fire hit me in the face. I screamed, making guards rush in, Zuko and Iroh following. "What happened?" Iroh asked. "My eyes!" I screamed, holding my hands over my eyes. "They burn!" Zuko gripped my wrists and led me to a fountain. He soaked fabric in the water, pulled my hands away, and pressed the wet fabric to my eyes. Azula walked away, sneering at us, Iroh looking furious. Medics led me back to my room and worked on my eyes as I laid in my bed. Zuko held my hand until the burning stopped. "Open your eyes princess," one of the medics said. I took a deep breath. I opened my eyes. "Follow my finger," the medic said. "I can't," I said. "Is it blurry or..." "No, I mean I can't. I can't see anything," I said. "It's all black." There was silence. "Say something!" I shouted. "Princess I'm sorry...But you're blind," the medic said. "You may never get your sight back." Tears welled in my eyes. "What?" I choked out. Arms went around me. "It's okay," Zuko whispered into my ear. I got up and made my way to the balcony. "Amber..." Zuko said. "It's not okay Zuko. I'm blind," I said. "Do you know how difficult this is going to be for me?" "You'll overcome it," he said. "You always do." "So let me guess. She's getting pampered on hand and foot for a little burn." Azula's voice said. My hands gripped the balcony, so hard that it broke. "This is all your fault!" I yelled, turning around. "I'm blind!" Azula laughed. "This is too perfect," she said. "How are you supposed to be the best now?" "I swear by my ancestors, I will get my revenge on you Azula," I said. "Now get out." Azula snickered as she left. Zuko touched my shoulder. "I need to get back to Omashu," I said. "My grandfather is the only one that can help." "I understand," he said. I kissed his cheek. "I knew you would."


	5. The Reunion

"I'll see you when you get back." Zuko said. I smiled. "Hopefully, I'll have a way to see you," I said, holding his hand. He kissed me. A guard took my other hand and let me on the ship. "I love you!" Zuko called up. "I love you too!" I called back. The boat took off. I went straight to the bed chamber to rest until we docked. The rest of the way was by ostrich horse. I smelled the sweet scent of Omashu. I smiled. "Who's there?" the guards at the gate asked. I got off the ostrich horse. "Go back now," I told the guards who brought me. "I can handle it from here." "Yes Princess," they said. I heard them ride off. I walked forward. "I hope you can escort me to the palace," I said. "I'm sure the king would love to see his only granddaughter." "Princess?" one of the guards said. I smiled. "That's right," I said. One of them took my hand and led me through the city to the palace. "Your majesty." the guard said, letting go and bowing. "Who goes there?" I heard my old grandfather say. I choked back a cry. Hands landed on my shoulders. "Well there's a familiar face." he said, pulling me into a hug. I started crying. "I missed you so much." I said, gripping his robes. "I missed you too, my little gemstone," he said. "And I see you didn't come back in the same condition you left." "It just happened not too long ago," I said. "I should've blocked it." He led me to a table. "It is not your fault," he said. He rubbed around my eyes. "That's why I came back," I said. "To learn how to overcome this." My grandfather laughed. "Well the first thing I want you to do is relax. To relax and meditate," he said. "Meditate?" she asked. "You never know what the spirits will tell you," he said. I smiled. "Okay." I got up and rubbed my eyes. "Do you think I'll ever get my vision back?" I asked. "I do," he said. "Just not in the same way you had it before."


	6. The Spirits

I sat in the middle of a training area. From any point of me, it was 200 ft. of earth. My eyes were closed and I took deep breaths. "How's it going?" my grandfather asked. "Well I still can't see. And I completely forgot why I was meditating," I said, opening my eyes. Blackness still surrounded me. "That's why you meditate," he said. He cackled. "Keep meditating." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I felt a breeze hit my shoulders. 'A breeze? But I'm in a closed training room,' I thought. I opened my eyes, only to see I was on a cliff. "I can see," I said, smiling. "Yes sweetie. You can," a woman's voice said behind me. I turned around to see my mother. "Mom?" I said. "But you were killed years ago." She smiled. "I know sweetie. But you can also see," she said. "So all is not reality." Tears filled my eyes. "Then what? I'm dreaming?" I said. "No," she said, shaking her head. "You can connect to the spirit world." "How?" I asked. "I'm not the Avatar. I have no special connection." "But you do," she said, walking to me. "Do you remember when we lost you?" "That was just a dream," I said. "The earth spoke to me. I could hear whispers from the trees." My mother smiled at me. "Those were spirits...and it was real life," I said, making my mother nod. "You have a gift," she said. "Now your grandfather is waiting for you." She touched my forehead. "I will see you later," she said. "Mom wait!" I said, as my vision turned white. My body jolted, the white turning to black. I opened my eyes, black still covering my vision. "How was it?" my grandfather asked. "You knew that would happen," I said. "So what was the point?" "To help you see," he said. "See what?" I asked. I moved from my spot, the sound of a boulder crashing down coming seconds later. "Now how did you know?" he asked. "I felt it." I said. "It was like...Like I saw it. I could vision it above me." "Do you remember that feeling?" he asked. "It's the same feeling I had in the forest. When I was lost. Only no whispers. But I guess whispers only come from living things," I said. "But I still don't understand. Why me? Why do I get to connect to the spirit world?" "Let me tell you a story," he said. "When you were little, there was a giant earthquake. Things were falling everywhere. All you did was giggle. I had never heard you cry. Not until you were three and found an injured bird." "I remember that bird. It was the first animal I ever encountered. It was crying because it broke its wing," I said. "I brought it inside and nursed it back to health." "I've never seen an animal ever dislike you," he said. "And I've never seen you dislike an animal. It wasn't long after the bird that I introduced you to Flopsie. You ran right to him." "He was cute," I said. "Your care for the world around you is why you're connected to the spirits. That bird didn't live long after you saved it. It was an old bird," he said. "We told you that when you were taking care of it. Its spirit remembered you. The forest remembered you." I smiled. "You mean when I stopped the landslide from crushing it," I said. He nodded. "The spirits are in your favor," he said.


	7. The Sight

I sat on my balcony, looking over my kingdom. "Hello," I said. My grandfather laughed. "You're getting better," he said. "So how are you?" "I'm okay, I guess," I said. "I'm just looking over a kingdom I can't see." "But you can see," he said. "You can see the whole world." "But not really. I can just sense it all," I said. "It speaks to me. Telling me every little detail. I can just picture it all." "Well that's a way of seeing," my grandfather said. "You just see differently." He put his hands on my shoulders. "When do you think I'll see him again?" I asked. "It's almost been a year." He sighed. "This is why I came to see you," he said. "You got a letter this morning." "A letter?" I asked. "Yes I know. That's silly," he said. "But it is a very important message." "Well what is it?" I asked. "If it's so important." "You want me to read it to you?" he asked. "I'll tell you Amber, it's actually very awkward and embarrassing for your grandfather to read it to you." "Even when that grandfather is you?" I asked, smiling. He laughed, snorting occasionally. "You have a point, but yes," he said. "I think that you should have a servant read it to you." He slipped the letter into my hand. "Okay," I said. "I will have Kai read it to me." He kissed my head and then left, the door creaking as it shut behind him. I ran my fingers on the letter, wondering what was so important or awkward that my own grandfather couldn't read it to me. The door creaked open. "Princess?" a woman's voice said very quietly. "Come in Kai," I said, walking over to my bed. I sat down on it. "You don't always have to be so quiet." "I just didn't want to scare you," she said, her voice getting louder as she got closer to me. "King Bumi said you want to see me." I could feel the woman's body heat. "Yes. I wanted you to read this letter to me," I said, handing her the letter. "And you can take a step back. You don't have to stand so close either." Kai quickly took a step back. "Are you sure you want me reading this to you?" she asked. "Well I would read it myself but there's a little problem there," I said. "So yes. I want you to read it to me." She took a deep breath.

"Dear Amber,  
I hope you didn't forget me, being back in your kingdom. I miss your smile and the way your eyes sparkle. The Fire Nation seems dull without you. However, I regret to inform you that if you return now, you will not find me. I have been sent to search for the Avatar. It's a long story, one I hope to tell you in person soon. As soon as I find the Avatar, I will return to you. I love you. You're the flame in my heart that never goes out.

Your prince,  
Zuko."

I sat very quietly as she finished. "Princess?" Kai asked quietly after a few minutes. "Get out," I said. "Now." She put the letter down next to me and ran out, the door closing louder than she probably intended. I walked out to my balcony with my hand over my mouth. I put my other hand on the edge of the balcony so I didn't fall. I felt the ground beneath my feet shake. I heard the rumbling of the earth throughout the whole kingdom. I took deep breaths, the rumbling stopping. A single tear went down my cheek. I wiped it away, straightened myself out, took another deep breath, and then went back into my room.


	8. The Emotions

I sat in front of a mirror as my servants brushed my hair. "Tie it into a braid," I said. "Yes ma'am," they said in unison. I felt their hands separate my hair and start to braid it. I took deep breaths until they finished. "Now leave," I ordered. I could sense that they bowed to me, an unnecessary action, before they rushed out. I stood and took a deep breath. I walked over to my bed and grabbed my necklace, which laid next to bandages that were laid out for me. I put on the necklace, feeling the cold silver chain against the back of my neck and the ruby resting against the bottom of my neck. I grasped the ruby, shaped as a heart, and smiled softly. I grabbed the bandages and wrapped them around my hands, leaving my fingers free. I walked out of my room, only to hear a loud bang from outside once I got to the door. I froze, feeling shattered rubble from a delivery cart smashing hitting the ground. I sighed and grabbed my robe, wrapping it around me and tying it shut. As I walked toward my grandfather's room, I started unraveling my braid by running my hand through my hair. "What was that?" I asked when I heard someone about to run past me. "Princess," a man's voice said. "Stop bowing to me and tell me," I said. "What was that noise?" "Just some trouble makers in the kingdom," he said. "We are bringing them to your grandfather." I just walked on to my grandfather's throne room. "Ah, Amber. You're just in time to meet some new people," my grandfather said as I sat beside him. "People who cause trouble in our kingdom," I said. "You can just see the joy on my face." Three bodies were placed in front of us. "Your majesty, these juveniles were arrested for vandalism, traveling under false pretenses and malicious destruction of cabbages," a guard said. "Off with their heads!" a man yelled. "One for each head of cabbage!" "Silence!" the guard snapped. "Only the King can pass down judgment. What is your judgment, Sire?" "Throw them…" my grandfather said. "A feast!" I smiled and chuckled slightly. "You heard him. A feast!" I said. "Now!" The guards shifted, no doubt bowing. They exited to begin preparations. "I think you'll like these guests," my grandfather whispered to me. "Doubtful," I said. "I don't really like anyone." The guests, my grandfather, and I were escorted to a table, covered with food. I could hear a small animal on the table, eating many goodies that were offered. My grandfather chuckled a bit. "The people in my city have gotten fat from too many feasts, so I hope you like your chicken with no skin," he said. I smiled, biting into the chicken. "Thanks, but I don't eat me," one of the "guests" said. He was a young boy. I could tell by the tone of his voice. "How about you?" my grandfather asked, now farther away from me. He was most likely at the other end of the table, judging by the distance of his voice. I could hear another one of the guests chewing. "Is it me, or is this guy's crown a little crooked?" I heard the last of the guests whispering. She couldn't have been much younger than me. I scowled a bit at the insinuation that my grandfather was crazy. My scowl was quickly dropped when I heard my grandfather sit next to me. "So, tell me young bald one," he said. "Where are you from?" "I'm from…" the young boy said. "Kangaroo Island." 'He's lying,' I thought. 'He was too hesitant.' "Oh, Kangaroo Island, eh?" my grandfather said. "I hear that place is really hoppin!" I smiled at my grandfather's lame attempt at a joke, only to be slightly surprised when one of the guests started laughing. "What?" the boy asked. "It was pretty funny." 'Well now I know his sense of humor,' I thought, taking another bite of my chicken. My grandfather yawned. "Well, all these good jokes are making me tired," he said. "Guess it's time to hit the hay." Everything went very slowly. All I heard was the wind whipping and my guards gasp in surprise. "There's an airbender in our presence and not just any airbender, the Avatar!" my grandfather said, standing and answering my question about what was going on. "Now what do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Pipinpadaloxicopolis?" My hands shook, not able to know what to think of the whole situation. The one person that could raise the banishment off of Zuko was at the other end of the table. The only problem was that that person was also the one who could end the war.


	9. The Confrontation

I heard the Avatar stand. "Okay! You caught me. I'm the Avatar, doing my Avatar thing, keeping the world safe. Everything checks out, no firebenders here. So, good work everybody," he said. I heard them all stand up. "Love each other, respect all life and don't run with your spears. We'll see you next time!" I heard my guards move, most likely preventing them from escaping. "You can't keep us here," the girl said. "Let us leave." "Lettuce leaf?" my grandfather said before taking a bite of a lettuce leaf. I smiled slightly at my grandfather. "We're in serious trouble," one of the boys whispered. "This guy is nuts." My face turned into a scowl and my hand balled up into a fist. "Tomorrow the Avatar ill face three deadly challenges," my grandfather said, now very serious, making me smirk. "But for now, the guards will show you to your chamber." "My liege, do you mean the good chamber, or the bad chamber?" one of the guards said. "The newly refurbished chamber," he said. "Wait, which one are we talking about?" the guard asked, very confused. I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to fight off a headache. "The one that used to be the bad chamber, until the recent refurbishing that is. Of course, we've been calling it the new chamber, but we really should number them," my grandfather said, rambling. I elbowed him a little to get his mind back on the right track. "Uh, take them to the refurbished chamber that was once bad!" My grandfather chewed on lettuce as they were escorted out. "I told you that you'd want to meet them," he said to me once he swallowed. "Meeting the Avatar creates a conflict," I said. "He's the key to Zuko's return." I stood up. "But it is not my place to decide what shall happen. You put him through the challenges. I will not interfere." "Amber, you have a good heart. You will know what to do when the time comes," he said. "You may be blind, but you see past what others cannot." I walked out of the room, heading straight for my room. I heard footsteps coming toward me. I listened as the person stopped and quickly side stepped, all while still about ten feet from me. I walked straight past them, feeling them bow to me as I passed. I opened the doors to my room, only to hear servants running around. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Just laying out your night clothes," one of the women said. "Night clothes? I'm not going to bed anytime soon," I said. "I'm still going to train." "But your Highness, the sun is going down," another woman said. "I don't care," I said. "I'm going to train." "You must know your limitations," the last woman said, more stern than the rest. She acted more as a nanny than a servant. "You are blind. And a princess as well," she said. "You will not train and will not fight. Your duty is to your kingdom." My hands balled up into fists. "I'm sick and tired of every treating me like I know nothing," I said. "You do not know my limits or what I can or cannot do. It is not your place. I was not always blind. I still remember the layout of the castle. I can tell when people are coming towards me. I am not helpless." I walked over to my bed and threw off the nightgown. "I do not need someone picking out my clothes. I am the best Earthbender in the kingdom behind my grandfather," I said. "I am not going to be sitting around the castle with a war going on." "And what exactly can you do?" the stern woman said. I could tell by her tone that she was smirking. "Guards!" I yelled. Two guards ran in and bowed. "Yes, Princess?" they asked. "Take her away. I never want to hear her voice again in the castle," I said. "Also, I do not require someone to replace her." By the silence, I could sense that everyone in the room was stunned. "Yes, Princess," the guards finally said. They got up and escorted the woman out of my room, the two other women following. I took a deep breath. "I'm going to do a lot," I said. "I just need the Avatar to do it."


	10. The Agreement

I sat next to my grandfather in his throne room. I wore a light green robe that was tied together by a gold ribbon. My hair was down and pushed behind my shoulders, a white rose in my hair. Two guards entered with the Avatar. "First, Avatar, what do you think of my new outfit?" my grandfather asked. "I want your honest opinion." The room was silent. I could only wonder what my grandfather was wearing, but I had no doubt that it was outrageous. "I'm waiting," he said. "I…" the Avatar started. "Guess it's fine." "Excellent!" my grandfather said. "You passed the first test." I looked at my grandfather, a little confused. "Really?" the Avatar said, sounding hopeful. "Well, not one of the deadly tests," my grandfather said, making me smile. "The real challenges are much more…challenging." I felt a gust of wind. "I don't have time for your crazy games!" the Avatar yelled, sounding angry and much closer. "Gimme my friends back! We're leaving!" "Ohh, I thought you might refuse," my grandfather said. I smiled, wondering what he did to procure the Avatar's participation. I heard part of a wall being Earthbended down and the Avatar's two friends pushed in, making noises of struggle. "So I will give your friends some special souvenirs. Those delightful rings are made of pure genemite, also known as creeping crystal," he said. "It's crystal that grows remarkably fast. By nightfall your friends will be completely covered in it. Terrible fate, really. I can stop it, but only if you cooperate." "Ah!" the boy yelled. "It's already creeping." I giggled, knowing that the travelers must be scared of the growing rock. "I'll do as you want," the Avatar said. 'My grandfather knows how to get what he wants,' I thought, smiling at his manipulation. We all moved to a room, full of many stalagmites and a waterfall. I took a deep breath, feeling the coolness of the room. My grandfather laughed. "It seems I've lost my lunch box key and I'm hungry," he said. "Ooo, there it is. Would you mind fetching it for me?" I already knew I'd be lost in this challenge, unable to see any of the movements. I bent down, my hand touching the ground as I listened to the whispers of the earth. I could sense every time the Avatar jumped on a stalagmite, the whispers creating a picture in my head. I lost the Avatar's picture as he entered the waterfall. "Ooo, climbing the ladder," my grandfather said mockingly. "No one's thought of that before." The Avatar's picture came back to me once he was between two stalagmites after being shot from the waterfall. He started going onto the stalactites, only to jump and disappear into the waterfall and then reappear on a stalagmite. I could hear the creeping crystal growing on his two friends. "That's right," my grandfather said. "Keep diving head in, I'm sure it'll work eventually." I smiled, only for it to disappear as he breaks off the top of the stalagmite and throw it. I kept my visual of it as it went through the waterfall, and pinned the key with its chain above my grandfather's head. I stood up, losing my visual of the whole room except for the ground beneath my feet. "There, enjoy your lunch!" the Avatar yelled. I want my friends back, now!" "Uh, not yet. I need help with another matter," my grandfather said. "It seems I've lost my pet Flopsy." I was eager to see the challenge as we headed to the next room. The room was big and empty with a single rabbit sitting in the middle. The Avatar landed in the center. "Okay, found him!" he called up to us. I leaned on the railing. "Bring him to me!" my grandfather commanded. "Daddy wants a kiss from Flopsy!" "Come here, Flopsy!" the Avatar said. The rabbit squeaked and a boulder is smashed by a big animal that is in the arena. "Flopsy, wait!" the Avatar called, running after the rabbit. "Flopsy! Flopsy!" I could feel the animal's footsteps vibrating the earth as it ran after the Avatar. My grandfather laughed as he watched the chase. The vibrations stopped as the chase ceased, the rabbit probably escaping. "Flopsy?" I heard the Avatar ask. The Avatar disappeared from my vision and I heard him scream, stopping not soon after he had started. "Flopsy!" he exclaimed. My grandfather started whistling, Flopsy dropping the Avatar and climbing up the wall. He laid on his back in front of me and my grandfather. "Awww, that's a good boy!" my grandfather said. "Yes, who has a soft belly?" I smiled as my grandfather started rubbing the gorilla-goat's belly. The Avatar jumped onto the railing. "Guys, are you ok?" he asked his friends. "Other than the crystal slowly encasing my entire body, doing great," the girl said. I heard one of the crystal's grow, only for the boy to fall over due to the unbalanced weight. "Awww, yes," my grandfather said, still rubbing Flopsy's belly. "Come on," the Avatar said. "I'm ready for the next challenge." My grandfather laughed. He laughed all the way to the battle arena. "Your final test is a duel and as a special treat you may choose your opponent," he said. "Point and choose." Two warriors walked up to each side of my grandfather. "So, you're saying whoever I point to, that's the person I get to fight?" the Avatar asked. "Choose wisely," my grandfather warned. "I…choose…" the Avatar said, deciding. "You!" "Wrong choice!" my grandfather said. 'He chose the King,' I thought. 'There's a reason he's the king.' I heard my grandfather's weight shift and his robes falling off, revealing the muscled body underneath. He stomped his foot down, sending the Avatar into the arena. I smiled and sat down, my hands on the ground. 'This is going to be good,' I thought as my grandfather landed in the arena. "You thought I was a frail old man, but I'm the most powerful earthbender you'll ever see," my grandfather said. "Can I fight the guy with the axe instead?" the Avatar asked, clearly regretting his choice of opponent. "There are no 'take-back-sees' in my kingdom," my grandfather said. "You might need this!" The Avatar was thrown his staff by one of the guards, immediately dodging the boulders sent towards him after catching it. "Typical airbender tactic: avoid and evade," my grandfather said. "I'd hoped the Avatar would be less predictable." The Avatar dodged another one of my grandfather's attacks, disappearing from my sight in the process. "Don't you have any surprises for me?" my grandfather said. "Sooner or later, you'll have to strike back." I felt the boulder he launched crashing into the ceiling, the Avatar landing on the ground and losing his staff. Pillars arose from the ground, stopping the Avatar at every turn and eventually hitting him. "Oh, you'll have to be a little more creative than that." I heard a gust of air and the Avatar was lost from my sight. More wind was heard as I felt a large shield of rock being lifted out of the ground. "Did someone leaves the windows open? It feels a little drafty in here!" my grandfather said. "Are you hoping I'll catch a cold?" The Avatar dropped on the floor. I felt my grandfather shoot earth at the Avatar, knocking him over. Then he slammed his fist into the ground, making the earth act as a wave. The Avatar dodges and lands near the back wall of the arena. "How are you going to get me from way over there?" my grandfather asked. The Avatar starts running towards him, only for the ground around him to become quicksand. My grandfather raised two boulders to smash the Avatar. The Avatar escaped the quick sand before the boulders smashed together. I felt a gust of wind which blasted my grandfather into the wall. One of the boulders flies towards the Avatar, only to miss and go straight towards my grandfather. He smashed it into tiny pieces as it reached him. Part of the gate area is torn out of the ground and is held over my grandfather's head, by his own hands. I feel more wind, trying to pull me into what I only could think is a tornado. My grandfather threw the gate at the Avatar, only for it to be spun back around fly towards him. My grandfather cuts it into two and is pinned down on the ground by the Avatar, the two halves above them. "Well done, Avatar," my grandfather said. "You fight with much fire in your heart." The rock is thrown to the side of the arena, and my grandfather falls back into the floor, literally. He appears from a hole next to me, the hole closing immediately. The Avatar got up to the balcony, using his staff. "You've passed all my tests," my grandfather said. "Now, you must answer one question." "That's not fair!" the Avatar said. "You said you would release my friends if I finished your tests." "Oh, but what's the point of tests if you don't learn anything?" my grandfather asked, making me smile. "Oh come on!" the Avatar's guy friend said. "Answer this one question and I will set your friends free," my grandfather said. "What…is my name? From the looks of your friends, I'd say you only have a few minutes." My grandfather took my hand, pulling me up and we exited the room. "You could've destroyed him," I said. "Only because he is young and doesn't know much," my grandfather said. "One day, he could surpass me." "What about me?" I asked. "My little gemstone, you could already surpass me," he said. "Maybe even the Avatar." I smiled larger. We entered his throne room and sat down. "One day, this room will be yours," he said. "Not just mine," I said. "It will also be Zuko's." My grandfather put on his robes. "Even if he isn't welcomed back to the Fire Nation, he will be my prince," I said. "Ah, young love," he said as he sat back down. "So adorable." I smiled. The doors opened and the Avatar and his friends came in. My grandfather stood up. "I solved the question the same way I solved the challenges. As you said a long time ago, I had to open my brain to the possibilities," the Avatar said, making my grandfather laugh. "Bumi, you're a mad genius!" I felt the Avatar run up and hug my grandfather. "Oh, Aang. It's good to see you," my grandfather said. "You haven't changed a bit. Literally." "Uh, over here!" one of Aang's friend called. "Little help?" the boy asked. The crystal shattered, pieces flying everywhere. "Genemite is made of rock candy," my grandfather said. He took a bite of the crystal. "Delicious." "So this crazy king is your old friend, Bumi?" Aang's friend asked. "Who you calling old?" my grandfather said. "Okay. I'm old." "Why did you do all this instead of just telling Aang who you were?" his guy friend asked. "First of all, it's pretty fun messing with people," my grandfather said, laughing a bit. "But I do have a reason. Aang, you have a difficult task ahead. The world has changed in the hundred years you've been gone. It's the duty of the Avatar to restore balance to the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai." I took a deep breath hearing my future father-in-law's name. "You have much to learn," my grandfather continued. "You must master the four elements and confront the Fire Lord, and when you do, I hope you will think like a mad genius!" I heard Aang clap and bow. "And it looks like you're in good hands. You'll need your friends to help defeat the Fire Nation," my grandfather said. "And you'll need Momo too." I took the Avatar's flying lemur off of my grandfather's shoulders, holding him as I ran my fingers through his fur. "Thank you for your wisdom," Aang said. "But before we leave, I have a challenge for you!" My grandfather laughed as Aang led him out. His two friends were left in my presence, the awkward tension visible even to me. A few minutes later I could hear the crashing of a delivery bin. I shook my head slightly. I led the two with a silent gesture to the door. Aang and my grandfather came up, laughing. "Done?" I asked. "Oh yes," my grandfather said. "Aang, I have realized I have not introduced you to Amber." "Hi," Aang said. "So you're the King's servant?" I just stood there, wondering how in the world I looked like a servant. "Aang, Amber is my granddaughter," my grandfather whispered. Aang fell silent and quickly landed at my feet, bowing. "Get up," I said. "You don't need to bow to me." "She's actually wanted to talk to you," my grandfather said. I felt Aang close to me, making me take a step back. "I'm sure you have run into Prince Zuko on your journeys," I started. "Oh yeah. What a psycho," the boy said. My hand balled into a fist, the ground from underneath him rising up, sending him up into the air and down the stairs. "Sokka!" the girl called. "What was that for?" Sokka asked once he climbed back up the steps. "The Fire Prince is my granddaughter's betrothed," my grandfather said. The three teens were silent. "Anyway…" I said, hating the silence. "You're the only thing that stands in the way of Zuko returning to the Fire Nation." "Look," Aang said. "I don't want any tr—" "No," I said, hearing him suck in a breath. "I want to go with you." "What?" Aang asked, clearly surprised. "If you end this war…" I said. "Then you being captured won't matter." "But why would you go against Zuko?" the girl asked. "This war took away my parents," I said. "Yes, I love Zuko. But not enough to put the entire world into danger. Catching you is not the only way. But he'll never see that." I walked down to the Avatar and put my hand on his shoulder. "Let me come with you," I said. "I may be blind but I'm not helpless." "You're a princess though," Sokka said. "Why would you want to leave all of this?" "Cause here I am treated helpless," I said. "My granddaughter is not one to stay locked in her room," my grandfather said. "She'll do you well on your journey. One of the best Earthbenders you'll ever find." "Maybe she can teach you Aang," the girl said. "I'm no teacher," I said. "I can try, but the results probably won't be pretty." "Katara, she's blind," Sokka whispered. "I can hear you," I said, making him shriek a little. "I think she'll make a great addition," Aang said. "As long as she's okay with flying." I smiled. "I'm sure I'll do fine."

**Sorry it was so long and boring-ish (if you found it boring-ish). I really wanted to recapture everything in this episode. It's a key episode. The next chapters will be along the same lines of the episode but I'll do more improvising so I can add more of my personal touch to it.**


End file.
